


Double Dutch

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fun, Sister-Sister Relationship, before the accident, jump rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia and her sister on the playground back before the incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dutch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> As far as I know we don't know Malia sister's name so I gave her one.

Kaylee looked across the playground to where her sister was playing jump rope. She loved jump rope but her friends didn't like it so much. She loved playing with Malia, but Malia only played with her when her other friends weren't around. Kaylee looked back at her own friends but they were giggling about something, she looked back at Malia. She was jumping as her two of her friends twirled the long school rope that if she was close enough she would be able to hear it hit the ground, but she wasn't close enough. Kaylee stood up from the black asphalt that she had been sitting on and ran across it dodging basketball and tetherball players until she jumped in, right in front of Malia. Malia's eyes widened in surprise for a moment but she didn't lose concentration and she kept jumping Kaylee keeping pace. Kaylee smiled at her challengingly and Malia smiled back accepting the challenge.

"Get another rope," Malia shouted to her friends.  Kaylee saw out of the corner of her eyes one of Malia's friends doing as Malia said.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3 now!" There were two ropes now and they were doing double dutch. Kaylee tried her hardest to keep pace not wanting to be the one who lost. Malia grinned at her again and said

"Faster." The ropes which had already been going at a steady speed went even faster and Kaylee started having trouble keeping up. After a few moments, she didn't jump when she was supposed to and she tripped on the rope, she fell down on the ground with a loud

"Umph." Her butt hurt a little bit, but not that bad and besides she wasn't a baby so she wasn't going to cry. She looked up at Malia expecting that Malia would gloat that she had won but she simply smiled at her and held out her hand to pull her up.

"Nice try squirt," Malia said and Kaylee grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
